This Ring Represents My Heart
by Get Real Or Die
Summary: GTV catches a tender moment between team mates. Part of the 'Camera Invasion' series.


This Ring Represents My Heart

Pairing: Lita/Jeff

Distribution: go forth and spread to the masses; just be sure to include my name

Disclaimer: not mine. I wouldn't lie to you about this

Spoilers: An AU 11/1/01 Smackdown

Notes: In this universe, Jeff was the one who kissed Lita after the Dean Malenko match. Also part of the Camera Invasion series even though it's GTV that's the spying bastados and not DX full of inappropriate patriotic spirit

Summary: GTV catches a tender moment between team mates.

"You getting ready?"

Lita looks up from where she had her hands cradled in her face, the bruise covering her eye looking even worse at this angle. She squints at him in pain before returning her head to its previous position.

"For what? So Matt can come out there and cost me another match?"

Jeff squats down to her eye level, wishing he knew what to say. It was no secret that Matt and Lita were best friends. As much as he knew she loved him, he knew that he was no substitute for Matt in any way shape or form. And the more Lita was away from him; the more Lita was without him, Jeff got scared more and more of what she'd do to Stacy Keibler. The kindest things Lita's said about Stacy Keibler in the months since she'd set her considerable charms on the task of seducing Matt to the Alliance wouldn't be fit for the most foulmouthed of sailors to hear and Jeff often got the feeling his girlfriend was _this_ close to snapping and jumping the girl backstage. He grabs her hand with his; idly noticing that the electric blue nail polish he did for her last week was chipped.

"I'll be out there with you. I got it turned into an intergender match. Me and you against Matt and Stacy."

Lita's face turns grim and she grasps his hand tightly for a moment, before she nods resolutely. Jeff doesn't know what he'd do without her by his side. When Matt turned on the WWF and told them both that there was a place for them in the Alliance, Jeff had been afraid. He'd been afraid Lita would take him up on the offer. He'd been looking directly at her when he said it and Jeff knew without a doubt nothing would have pleased Matt more than for her to jump ship and put herself under the thumb of the likes of Paul Heyman again just so he could have her on his side. She'd stood there proudly and proceeded to tell Matt what he could do with his offer before grabbing his hand and making a swift exit. As soon as they had gotten back to the locker room, she had clung to him in tears. She had said, "They don't have anything I want Jeff cause all I want is you. It's always been you."

A lie but a lie he appreciates just the same.

"Another chance to beat some sense into his head at least. And since Keibler couldn't wrestle if there was a gun pointed to her head, I'll get to beat on her for a while too."

The momentary glee on her face at the prospect of beating up Stacy Keibler is the happiest she's been in months.

When did he stop being enough to make her happy?

He sighs before getting out of the uncomfortable position he was kneeling in. "Can't go wrong there."

She starts heading to the locker where his stuff is. "I'm gonna wear one of your shirts okay?"

"Go ahead." He heads to the stalls so he can wash the motor oil off his hands. Him and the Rock had left a little surprise for Shane Mc Mahnon under the hood of his SUV. A little payback for what his little WCW lackies had done to Trish at last week's Raw. The stinger had turned out to be a broken neck. Trish Stratus wouldn't be wrestling for a long time, if ever again. He's pretty sure Rock might have cut Shane's brakes but Jeff certainly couldn't blame him. If someone had done that to Lita just because they wanted their boy to have a title belt? He wouldn't give a damn if they did a little off-roading either. Booker T would get his title shot if only so the Rock could tear him apart legally.

He hears rustling from the locker room. "Why do you have cufflinks? I don't think I've ever even seen you in a suit."

He pauses from where he was scrubbing his hands to no avail. "Cufflinks? I don't have any…." He trails off in horror even as he hears Lita's sharp inhalation of breath from the other room. Quickly turning the water off, he enters the locker room just in time to see Lita half-faint onto the bench holding the jewelry box from Tiffany's in her hand. Why did he bring that damn thing everywhere he went? Why did he forget it was even in there? Now she knew.

This wasn't how he wanted to tell her he wouldn't mind them spending the rest of their life together.

He stands in front of her shifting from foot to foot. She wordlessly hands the box back to him and he doesn't even glance at the ring inside before snapping it close. He's stared at it too much lately. Stared at that little gold circle with its five stones; diamonds and carnelian around, alternating. Stared and wondered if she'd like it; if she'd say yes.

He wouldn't have to wonder much longer.

"That's an engagement ring."

"Yeah."

"Is it…is it for me?"

"Has your birthstone don't it?"

"Yours too."

"I thought it would be a nice touch. Look Lita…" He sits next to her aware of her scent and her heat and all of the things he needs to believe are forever and ever only for him. He twists the box in his fingers, unable to look her in the face. "You don't have to say anything…"

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the side look he sends her. "You haven't asked me anything yet."

As hope bursts like a dam in his heart, he gets on his knees in front of her. Any time he's imagined asking her, he's always been on both of his knees and never just the one. Maybe even his subconscious knows that just the act of actually asking this amazing, beautiful woman to marry _him_ is begging no matter what he does or how nicely he does it. And for all the speeches he's written and all the times he's prepped for this, there's nothing like the reality of being in the moment. And like so many moments in the ring, it's a do or die moment.

So he opens his mouth and simply tells the truth.

"I love you. I just… I love you so much. Sometimes I look at you and I can't believe that you're with me; that you picked me. I wonder if you'll ever realize that all I have to give you is me, Jeff Hardy, and I always wonder if you'll ever decide that isn't enough. I know the timing sucks and I know this is probably the last thing I should be thinking about but…." Here he pauses because she's crying and he hopes its not a bad thing cause he's crying too and he's just so happy to finally be laying it on the line and just know that no matter what the girl he loves does with it, he was a big enough man to give someone his heart. "I have this ring and I really want you to wear it. And you'd make me the happiest man in the world if you wore it with the intention of becoming Mrs. Jeff Hardy. So….yes, no, not in a million years?"

He looks at her face and it's like a sunrise or a flower suddenly blooming with no warning. Her face lights up like what he just said was the most beautiful thing she ever heard and not the desperate soliloquy it really was. And as much as he wants her to say yes?

Just seeing her this happy would almost make the no worth while.

"Of course I'm saying yes. How could I not? I'd be proud to be your wife Jeff."

He barely notices what sounds like an explosion go off as every fan in the arena starts cheering and stomping their feet like crazy. He doesn't notice what sounds like pandemonium in the hallway. He doesn't even notice his legs going numb from their lack of circulation.

All he's aware of is his shaking hand as he slides the engagement ring on his fiancé's finger.

And the big shit-eating grin on his face

End Camera Invasion


End file.
